This invention relates to an impact damper comprising a bed plate attached to an object of damping forming a main vibration system with a main natural frequency, an additional weight, additional elastic means supporting the additional weight so as to be able to vibrate the same in the same direction as the vibration of the object of damping, mounting means for mounting the additional elastic means on the bed plate, and stop means mounted on the bed plate to strike against the additional weight in vibration.
From a vibrational point of view, the object of damping may be regarded as a main vibration system including a main weight and main elastic means and having the main natural frequency. Likewise, the impact damper of the invention may be regarded as an additional vibration system including the additional weight and additional elastic means and having the additional natural frequency.
The impact damper is attached to the object of damping, and vibrates in concert with the object so that the additional weight strikes against the object to damp the same with high efficiency.
In the well-known impact damper of this type, the frequency range providing a satisfactory damping effect is restricted, limiting the fields of application, unless the characteristics of the main and additional vibration systems and the relative positions of the object of damping and the additional weight are determined properly.